


He's Okay With That

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, National Sciles Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, Stiles was an evil, selfish fuckwad. But if it meant that he would have Scott all to himself, then Stiles was completely okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Okay With That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylerposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposey/gifts).



> A fic for National Sciles Day (11/24). Celebrate and spread your love for Sciles! Because it truly is an awesome ship!
> 
> I've been really into bottom Scott and Scott whumpage lately. You know how you love a character so much that you just want to hurt and torture that character in your fics? I find that extremely problematic, but gloriously amazing. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **Minor pairings:** Allison/Scott (mentioned), Kira/Scott (mentioned)

Stiles is an asshole.

The thing is, he knows he's an asshole and he's completely okay with that. He's okay with having his moral conscious forever trapped in the grayish part of the moral spectrum in contrast to his best friend's code of honor. Someone needed to play the devil to Scott's angel on the shoulders of life. Scott knows that Stiles will play all kinds of dirty to get ahead, and always hoped that Stiles would see "the light" and "the error of his ways" and all that noise.

But Stiles will never change. Stiles was perfectly happy being the selfish asshole because it's gotten him this far with his best friend.

You see, despite the completely different standards of moral fiber, Scott will do anything for Stiles. He may even compromise himself to help out his buddy, though he usually finds some kind of loophole to get out of intentionally hurting somebody. But Stiles would never even go that far as to ask Scott to kill anyone. Maybe scare the pants off someone who was giving Stiles a hard time, but definitely never drop the axe in someone's lifeline.

Stiles loved how protective Scott was of him. He seemed even more protective since the Nogitsune incident, and even though it may look like Stiles was a helpless human who was co-dependent for his werewolf best friend, it was actually the other way around. Scott was the one who needed Stiles. Scott values Stiles' opinion over everyone else's. Even if they've gotten into fights before over clashing opinions, Stiles always somehow found a way to win in the end.

Even before Scott was bitten, Scott was always looking up to Stiles. It was like the teen needed Stiles' approval. And why wouldn't he? Most of his life was spent as the outcast with only Stiles as his one, true friend. Stiles was a pretty social guy. Even if he also lacked friends, he still somehow managed to pick up on conversations better than Scott, and it was Scott who would shy away from people when they were younger. Except with Stiles. Stiles had no essence of boundaries and was always "in your face" with a mouth that gabbed one-hundred-words-a-minute and arms that flailed animatedly for added effect.

That was why they were friends. Scott was the loser who looked up to the "slightly-less-loser" Stiles, and Stiles loved that feeling of being appreciated, because Lord knows he didn't get that from the Beacon Hills power couple that was Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles also loved that Scott would get him curly fries and other junk food whenever he'd asked. Scott was always a loyal and reliable friend, so whenever Stiles was craving curly fries late at night after Scott got off work, he'd call up his best buddy to rustle him up some grub, and he did not feel a single bit of guilt over inconveniencing his friend. He loved that when he was having a bad day, his brother from another mother would buy lunch for him at the cafeteria without even asking. Scott was amazing that way. Hell, Scott's the kind of guy who would buy you a gift on _his_ birthday and say "thank you" for doing you a favor. It was endearing and easy for Stiles to take advantage of and he was completely okay with that.

After Scott was bitten, things took an unfortunate turn for the parasitic relationship. You see, Scott spent so much of his life as a loser with no friends but Stiles that he never really knew how great he was until he was suddenly the big man on the lacrosse field and attracted the eye of Allison Argent. Suddenly, other people were finding him great and Stiles was definitely not okay with that. Stiles hated Allison for taking Scott's attention away from him because as soon as he and Allison began dating, it was like he was an afterthought.

He was more than happy to learn that Allison broke things off with him after the Alpha attacked them at the high school. Stiles, of course, never showed his glee over his friend's misery, because that would make him a terrible friend and he was totally not a terrible friend to Scott. No, he was the best friend ever and he was going to help him get over his lady troubles by getting him wasted.

Unfortunately for him, Scott couldn't get wasted because of some weird werewolf thing that prevented him from getting shit-faced, but it was the thought that counted and Scott was too naïve to think that Stiles had anything but ill-intentions. Stiles always had ill-intentions. It's what made Stiles... well, _Stiles_. Scott would love him even more and all it cost him was getting _himself_ drunk off his dad's booze? Hell-to-the-fucking-yeah! Stiles would drink himself until his liver stopped working if it meant that Scott would think the world of his best friend.

Stiles would never admit it to another soul, but he may have had a little crush on his friend.

Okay, he had a huge crush on his friend, or really, he was in love with his best friend. But it wasn't his fault, because who couldn't fall in love with Scott McCall? Scott was the epitome of sunshine and rainbows and puppies rolled into one. And it didn't help that he had a hot fucking body, either. One benefit that Scott obtained from getting the Bite was that his body became more defined and chiseled like a marble statue carved by Michelangelo and the rest of the Ninja Turtles.

Stiles just wanted to run his tongue over Scott's everything. And he had a nice everything. They were bros, they've seen each other naked many times before. From sharing the bathtub as kids to comparing penis sizes during that curious year of adolescence to catching a few glimpses of Scott's perfectly round ass in the gym showers. Bottom line, Stiles has seen Scott in all his naked glory and that hot Mexi-twink body belonged to Stiles' tongue and his tongue alone.

Or at least it should've. It had physically pained him knowing that Allison got to feel up that hot ass before him, but he can deal with it. He knew who Scott would run to in the end, and he was okay with Scott rolling around in other people's beds... for now.

Stiles wasn't even sure that Scott was into dudes, but if push came to shove, he could probably get Scott to bend his straight arrow into a boomerang for Stiles. Because Scott thought the world of his best friend and, as you know, Stiles has absolutely no problem taking advantage of that. Their relationship just worked that way. Scott was the selfless giver and Stiles was the selfish receiver. And he wanted to receive so bad.

Actually, scratch that. Stiles didn't take anything up the butt. That was just weird. He did, however, want Scott to take Stiles' cock up the butt. That would be nice. That would be more than nice, actually. Stiles has had many-o-jerk sessions over thinking about getting his greedy mits on that perfectly-bronzed ass. He wanted to do all kinds of dirty to that gluteus maximus. Lick it, finger it, fuck it, spank it, do whatever sexually deviant thing the ass can handle like the good Lord intended.

When the Nogitsune thing hit, Stiles had completely lost whatever hidden morals he had inside him. He knew the Nogitsune had plans to cause chaos and strife and what not, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting any benefits from this experience. Scott had a new love interest, Kira Yukimura. She was cute and all, but kind of a plain jane, despite being a badass, kitana-wielding kitsune. But since finding out that Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, suddenly he put his love life on hold for the first time in forever in favor of protecting Stiles.

And Stiles just _loved_ it.

Maybe it was the Nogitsune's manipulation or maybe it was Stiles realizing just how incredibly fucked up he was, but he reveled in the attention he was getting from Scott, even if it was out of fear. It might have been safe to say that the Nogitsune was even helping him out in his endeavors, because why not? The Nogitsune couldn't be all bad. Not if he was helping Stiles reel Scott in, right?

When Stiles found out that he had frontotemporal dementia, he was terrified. It was the same exact disease that had killed his mother. He thought that this was the Almighty Gods' way of telling him that this was karma for all the selfish behavior he put Scott through, pre- and post-possession. But as it turns out, it was all just a rouse made by the Nogitsune so that he could take full control of Stiles.

Stiles didn't want to let that mummified freak in, because that would mean he wouldn't be able to control his actions and he didn't like that idea. What if the Nogitsune let it slip about Stiles' not-so-innocent deeds? He wasn't going to throw away eleven years of hard work and emotional manipulation because some fox spirit wants to get its rocks off by causing mischief. Stiles was not okay with that. Although, knowing Scott, he'll probably believe it was just a trick by the Nogitsune, because Stiles was a perfect angel in his eyes.

Unfortunately for Stiles, the Nogitsune was very persuasive and denying him was only delaying the inevitable. But thankfully, the Nogitsune didn't seem to want to bother with Stiles' fucked-up relationship with Scott, although he should because a friendship with Scott is more important than breathing. But Stiles had to be a little bit grateful because Scott was more doting than ever. The look of pure horror on his face at the thought of losing Stiles only made the human realize how important he was to Scott.

When Stiles was near death, Scott came to him, desperate to help. That was so Scott. He was a helper. He liked to help people. He had this impossibly high pedestal of morality that he kept himself on that made him feel obligated to be the martyr for all the pain and anguish the Nogitsune had been causing. It was like he needed to bear the burden so others would feel happy. But Stiles didn't care about others and their pain. He wanted Scott to take care of his pain, because he had been feeling a lot of it during his time as the possessed vessel of Mr. Demon Fox Spirit.

After the Nogitsune had been defeated, Stiles made his move. Scott and Kira's relationship was beginning to strain with all the attention he was giving Stiles. Scott was a man who wanted to please everybody, so it broke his heart knowing he couldn't satisfy Kira's needs during his constant Stilinski-coddling, but Stiles couldn't less. He was thankful, actually. Seeing his best friend miserable and vulnerable after Kira finally broke things off with him and moved back to New York with her parents only served Stiles' purpose.

Scott came crying to Stiles, which was good. Scott needed to cry. He needed to cry after Allison's death and he needed to cry after Kira moving away. Scott's love life is always getting shit on by life, even for such a nice guy like him. It was safe to say that Scott had terrible taste in women, which was great because Stiles had a dick and he wanted to put it inside Scott's wondrously amazing asshole.

Scott wouldn't have to worry about girls anymore, though, because Stiles would treat him right. Or really, Scott would treat Stiles right and Stiles was completely okay with that.

As Scott finished up the waterworks, Stiles inched forward, pressing his chest against Scott's back as they laid on Stiles' bed. He rubbed soothing circles along Scott's huge bicep and his hot breath tickled the hairs on the back of Scott's neck. By now, Scott was shuddering. Probably from crying, but Stiles liked to think that it was because he was enjoying the ministrations he was getting from his devious best friend. Maybe being possessed by a thousand-year-old demon fox spirit wasn't too much of a change in personality when it came to Stiles Stilinski.

"Stiles," Scott had said weakly against his friend's soft touches. "Wha—..."

Stiles stopped his actions. He didn't want to go any further than what he was already initiating. Of the many ways he's gotten Scott to do what he wanted, the most effective way to manipulate him was to make him think that he was initiating everything. It was the best way he can get Scott to do what he wants without suspecting him of foul play.

"Sorry, I just thought you wanted some comfort," Stiles said innocently. He's had years of practice, perfecting his emotions and steeling his face. "I'll stop rubbing your arm if that's weird for you."

"No," Scott said immediately. He sounded so exposed and helpless and Stiles just loved it. "No, it's okay. I—I like it."

"You do?" Stiles asked, feigning curiosity.

Scott moved around until he was facing Stiles. He could feel Scott's cool, minty breath hitting his face and he wanted nothing more than to plant one on his lips. Or insert his dick into them, whichever came first.

Scott was looking at him sorrowfully, but with twinges of hope in his eyes. This was the hard part. While it appeared that Stiles had a black heart, it had its weaknesses, namely Scott's soulful eyes. It carried so much good and trust that even Stiles found it hard to resist. With the way he was manipulating him, it was like he was taking all of Scott's trust and destroying it happily in front of him, reveling in the pain and heartbreak over his friend's betrayal and... Wow, Stiles really was fucked up.

And he was okay with that.

He was okay with that, because he was about to fuck Scott, and this is what he's wanted since he was twelve and had found out that if he rubbed his dick to thoughts of his best friend, he'd have the best orgasm in the history of orgasms. He wanted—Fuck, did he want this so much.

As if to confirm what was about to transpire, Scott scooted closer to him, already invading more space than what would be considered innocent, and that was when he felt it. Good Lord, has Stiles been a good boy this year (he hasn't). Scott's erection was pressing against Stiles' crotch, unsure but eager. And Stiles was instantly hard from this. Fuck, was he going to enjoy this for all it was worth.

And when he did, he was going to take a lot more than whatever they did tonight, because he's not going to let his best friend recover from his emotional stupor, slap a "no homo" on this and then pretend it never happened. No, fucking way. He was going to continue taking advantage of his best friend and not lose a single bit of sleep over it.

Scott made the first move and kissed Stiles softly on the lips. It was chaste and innocent, just like Scott. Stiles was going to corrupt the fuck out of him.

Stiles dove forward and began to deepen the kiss and soon, the two were making out heavily and rubbing against their hard cocks, a sight worthy of Sean Cody videos across the Internet. Stiles was being aggressive, more aggressive than a True Alpha supposedly would be. In fact, Scott was acting really tentative, almost insecure and he was soon pushing Stiles away.

"Wait, no. Stiles, stop!"

And he did, but not before staring deep into his eyes, indignation in his honey brown eyes compared to the fear in Scott's chocolate ones. Stiles was horny beyond belief and he wanted his dick in Scott's ass already. He was not okay with this delay.

"This doesn't feel right..." Of course, it doesn't. Stiles was pretty sure that tricking his best friend into sleeping with him violated all kinds of consent laws. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Scott was backing out faster than Stiles had anticipated. He would have to try a different approach. The one that works best: guilt. Scott had a lot of guilt, mostly survivor's guilt because he can't even fathom the thought of people dying because of him or because of something that he could've stopped. And Stiles? Stiles was going to prey on that personality trait.

Stiles hung his head in fake shame. "You're right, Scott. We shouldn't do this... This is all my fault." That got Scott's attention. "I've wanted this for so long, but I know I don't deserve it..." Fuck no, he didn't deserve it. He deserved the worst, but Stiles wasn't going to actually admit that to himself. "I caused so much trouble and pain that I should just..."

For added effect, he shuddered and shook like ice had been dumped on him. Scott immediately pressed him into a warm hug that only True Alpha Scott McCall could give. "I... I'm so sorry for ruining your life, Scott." Truth be told, he doesn't even know how he could've ruined Scott's life, but it helped to pile on the angst because Scott will just eat it up.

Scott shook his head fervently. "No, no, Stiles! None of this is your fault." Poor Scott. Poor, clueless Scott. Stiles loved him so fucking much. "I just... It seems so soon after Allison..."

Stiles faked a sob. "I know it does and I hate myself for taking her away from you."

"You didn't, Stiles. I don't blame you."

Stiles looked up at Scott, his eyes showing emotion that he didn't feel. "I just... I only wanted you, Scott. I love you."

Scott rubbed his back soothingly. "I love you, too, Stiles."

"No, I mean, I really love you."

"I know you do."

"What about you?"

"I—I don't know what to say." Scott's hands were trembling. He was breaking.

When push came to shove, Scott will do anything for Stiles. All Stiles needed was one more shove. "You would do anything for me, right, Scott?"

Stiles was going to hell.

Scott loosened his grip and looked down at his friend. "Yes."

"I need you." There was a special place in hell for Stiles Stilinski: the throne.

Scott nodded his head and smiled. That was another thing. Scott had such an infectious smile. You could take one glance at those pearly whites or even that crooked, lopsided grin he always has when he's feeling adorably bashful and you just had to smile back at him. When Scott smiled, the golden gates of heaven opened up and the flowers would bloom across the land. Maybe Scott should smile at Derek Hale more often, because then he'd stop being such a miserable dick all the time.

Stiles looked up and smiled back at him. He seemed so small compared to his physically stronger friend, but Stiles was the one who was in control.

Soon, all of their clothes were shed and Scott was on top of Stiles, kissing and sucking everywhere. Of all the times he's seen Scott naked, this was the first time he's seen him naked and hard. His dick was just perfection. It was darker than his skin, compliments to his Mexican heritage, and had small tufts of cleanly-trimmed hair growing around it. The balls were stretched tight in a heavy sack as an angry purple cock head poked it's way through Scott's foreskin. His tongue surely enjoyed rolling around that fat head like a lollipop when he had given Scott a complimentary blowjie for his obedience—er, _generosity_. When Scott came, Stiles unashamedly swallowed every drop, wanting to taste his friend for the first time.

And of course, being the gentleman that he was, Scott reciprocated the action. He was so inexperienced that he let Stiles take the reigns on this one and Stiles may or may not have been a little too rough when he throat-fucked his friend. But he was a werewolf, so he'll live.

When the time finally came for the dick-in-butt action, Scott reached over to Stiles' table where he kept the lube (Stiles insisted that since Scott was a werewolf and they were both male, no diseases or unplanned pregnancies were in the near future and a condom was not necessary) and he had intended to use it on himself until Stiles told him that he didn't want to be the bottom because he was afraid Scott would hurt him. And with Scott being a werewolf with super-healing abilities, it only seemed right. Scott, of course, took the bait and happily laid down on his stomach and patiently waited for Stiles to grease up his cock.

True to his word to the good Lord, he did just about every dastardly deed to Scott's hole imaginable. Scott's ass tasted delectable, musky and strong and potent. He wanted to live in there. He wanted to build a house and chop wood and roast marshmallows inside Scott's ass. But for now, he'll settle on his dick getting all the ass action.

When he finally placed his dick inside Scott's hole, Stiles felt like he had died and went to heaven, even though heaven was now a fantasy in his head because Stiles was definitely going to hell for this. Stiles had felt an uplifiting spiritual experience when he fucked his friend. He loved every second of this. He was definitely rough, but he promised Scott that it was just going to be this one time.

It wasn't.

Stiles came hard inside Scott, ignoring the uncomfortable whimpers from his wolfy friend because the whole bottoming thing had been new to Scott and he didn't get a heads up about Stiles spilling his seed inside him. Stiles told him he was sorry—he wasn't—and said that he just got caught up in the moment—he didn't.

Stiles didn't realize how bad he had gotten since he first began this parasitic friendship with Scott. Somehow he had slowly slipped deeper and deeper into the cesspool of wickedness, all for selfish gain. Stiles didn't deserve Scott, but he took him anyway. He was no longer an asshole. He was a straight up evil person who guilt-tripped his best friend into sleeping with him and then manipulated him into being his boyfriend afterwards.

But none of that mattered to Stiles, because in the end, Scott was happy. Or really, Stiles was happy, but Scott was beginning to smile more often. He's even gotten used to Stiles fucking him rough. Allison and Kira were going to be a distant memory because all of Scott's attention will forever be on Stiles.

However, Scott can never know the amount of deception Stiles had conducted to get this far with him. Scott will forever be in the dark about how Stiles played on his emotions and trust so that Stiles can enjoy fucking that perfect ass of his. It's not that Stiles didn't love Scott—he did, but he loved himself and his own needs more.

So yeah, Stiles was an evil, selfish fuckwad. But if it meant that he would have Scott all to himself, then Stiles was completely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
